Snow White Queen
by in-silent-seas
Summary: Someone has been doing...unmentionable things to Souji. Things are bound to end in tradegy. SoujixAdachi RAPE Don't like don't read.


__

_**Snow White Queen**_

_**AN: **Ah...I can't seem to stop writing Persona fanfictions...eh, I'm sure you don't mind too much. xD Well heres a new one, it's a bit darker and has mentions of rape; that's pretty much why it's rated M. Also my firsted rated M fic so don't be too harsh on me. Anyways, onward! _

**Warnings: **Mentions of rape, mildly descriptive of the rape, and language. Also is dark and contains mild gore.

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Persona 4 nor do I own Evanescence or the song Snow White Queen._

_

* * *

_

**_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me._**  
**_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me._**  
**_You don't know me._**

_Souji shivered as the cool metal of the gun trailed up and down his spine**. **The man above him grinned wickedly, placing the gun against the teens skull. _

_"Souji-kun, are you really scared of me? You know I would never hurt you." A crazed laugh erupted from the man as he stood and dressed himself, then stared back at the shattered boy on the bed, "I'll see you again later." With that, he unlocked the door and exited the room, leaving Souji laying on the bed, sobbing into the dirtied sheets._

Souji awoke with a start, the dream/memory reminding him of what had taken place earlier that week. With a shiver, he stood and went to the bathroom, showering briefly before exiting again. When he exited, he saw _him _and nearly screamed. Instead, he placed a calm look on his face and walked over to where his uncle was sitting.

"Good morning Uncle." He greeted in a monotone. He then, completely ignoring the other man sitting at the table, grabbed his toast and left the house. When he got outside he fell to his knees, shaking and eyes wide.

That had been the beginning, the first time it had happened. It took place after he had just moved there and saved Yukiko.

**_You belong to me,_**  
**_My snow white queen._**  
**_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._**

The next time it had happened, Souji saw _him _was when he was exiting school with Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko and Kanji at his side. They were going into the tv that day to try and get further in Rise's dungeon. He tried to avert his eyes from the man, but everywhere he went the adult seemed to follow.

"Hello Souji-kun. Dojima-san wants you home early and sent me to escort you." The man greeted with a wave, eyes twinkling innocently. But to Souji, they were the eyes of the devil.

None of the people standing next to the grey-haired teen seemed to notice him tense up as the man spoke, and said their goodbyes, walking away without a care in the world. The leader of the investigation team wanted to turn, to run, but for some reason his legs would not move themselves, he was rooted to the spot.

"Come on Souji-kun, you know better than to keep me waiting." With that the teen was brought back to his house, and was raped again. This time was worse, he hadn't even bothered to prepare the boy before he just shoved himself in, breaking him both mentally and physically.

"Thank you for such a great time, Souji-kun. One of these days, I'll have to repay you." With a burst of wicked laughter, the man left bedroom, shutting the door behind him and leaving Souji sobbing once again.

**_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me._**  
**_I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep._**

Souji hadn't slept more than two hours in the past weeks. It had been happening more and more lately; the man was getting restless. On the other side he'd managed to save everyone and find out who the real killer was, not before Nanako got kidnapped, but he was determined to save her.

And save her he did. Having also found out that Adachi was the true killer, Souji couldn't help but await the moment they found him. He wanted to destroy that man for what he had done.

"Good evening, Souji-kun." A voice broke him of his thoughts.

_'Oh god, oh god, oh god..._' His mind had burst into full panic mode. The man, he was right behind him. Turning very slowly, he felt his breathing speed up to near the point of hyperventalating. His body wouldn't stop shaking and he could already tell what_ he_ wanted.

"Shall we go, then?"

**_Soon I know you'll see,_**  
**_You're just like me._**  
**_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._ **

Souji let out a scream as he felt himself being ripped apart again. That earned him a wack to the head with the man's gun. He sobbed into the pillow as he felt the man pound into him, biting down on the fabric of the pillow to stop himself from screaming. However, he couldn't help but scream again as he felt the knife that the man had concealed swipe across his back.

"Shut the fuck up! If you don't stop I'll kill you." The man growled in his ear. Suddenly he was silent, and then he stood, "Shit...shit shit shit...this isn't good." He then turned back to Souji on the bed, "You little piece of shit! You screamed on purpose, didn't you?"

A shot rang out through the night, and sent the man that had been coming up the stairs into a run. Suddenly the door burst open and Dojima ran in, his gun out and at the ready. He fired one shot and Adachi fell to the ground, blood splattered on the floor.

"S..souji?" Dojima gasped out, realizing what had been taking place in the room. Running over to his nephew, he grabbed the sheet from the bed and ripped it, tying it around his bleeding shoulder where he'd been shot, "Souji! Souji, can you hear me?"

Said teen groaned lightly, an immense pain spreading throughout his body. He knew he was bleeding, but at the moment he really didn't care. All he cared about was the image before him. Adachi, sprawled on the floor, brain matter covering the walls and his furniture. The detective was bleeding profusely from a head wound fired a close range. He would've been dead on impact.

"Hello? I need an ambulance here, no wait, send two of them. Yes, I know..." Dojima's worried voice began to fade as Souji's eyes closed, a small grin on his face.

_**All I want is you.**_

_

* * *

_

**AN: **So how was it? Not to bad I hope. If you have any suggestions, please inform me. I need to get better! :D Review?


End file.
